The Perks of Being a Wallflower
by Madame Puddifoot
Summary: AU since 6/21/03 "It's not that bad being a wallflower, really! It has it's perks"Lily's the Hogwarts wallflower and she can tell you almost anything, especially about a certain group. But she never had anyone to tell until her penpal decides to transfer


A/N: I think this is my best story yet and I just started.  I'm not a very good writer, I'm sorry if it starts out slow, but I have an entire plotline going on in my head and it's wonderful.  Anyways, could you please just r&r.  I thought my other fic was good but nobody reviewed it and I got sad and stopped after the first chapter.  Sp please people help me!!!!!  Even just one review would make me happy.  Also, this is nothing like the book, but I really like the name, so there.  

Disclaimer:  this is the disclaimer for the rest of the story. I did not think up of the title, it is an actual book.  The songs belong to the person's name I put after it.  I'll put up additional disclaimers for anything else weird.  Anywho, none of this belongs to me.  All the characters belong to j.k. rowling who is a gift sent by god.  Understand none of this is mine, otherwise I would be sitting in my mansion sucking on those delicious sugar quills.  Yummmmm!

A/N: And on with the story!!!!!

**__**

**_The Perks of Being a Wallflower_**

Chapter 1: Letters and an Introduction

Part 1:  Letters

Dear Bella, 

My family thinks that I'm actually *gulp* popular at Hogwarts.  I find that hilarious considering that I never actually corrected them.  But over the summer, I told Petunia the whole story, and then she called me a wallflower.  She got the term from a book or something weird like that.  I actually like being a wallflower, it's not that bad, really!!!  There are some perks to being a wallflower you know!  I mean, I know almost everyone's business.  I know, who likes who, which teachers like which teachers, and a lot of people's most personal secrets.  No I'm not nosey, people just tell each other things in places where everyone can hear them.  You know what I mean?  Honestly, sometimes they tell each other things right in front of me.  'Cause if there's one thing I'm good at it's appearing invisible.  I must be wearing some kind of invisibility cloak without knowing it.  Once Filch was roaming the hallways and he passed by me and didn't notice a thing, weird.  I think the only people who really notice me are Dumbledore, Hagrid, Petunia, my parents and you!!!  No, it's not that bad being a wallflower, it just gets kinda lonely after a while. 

                                                                        ~*Lily*~

Dear Lily, 

            I find it hard to believe that you consider yourself a "wallflower."  From your letters you sound so outgoing and nice.  You even said you're good at Quidditch, if you really are, you should be on the team!!!!  So what you might be a little shy, but that'll change if you hang out with me enough.  Anyways even from your description you have red _*cough cough* oh I'm sorry **auburn hair, and green eyes. ^__^ It would be really hard to miss you and all that you say about seeming invisible just has to be impossible.  You must be the most vibrant person at Hogwarts, no offense meant so don't take any.  Even though, I don't think you'll be lonely anymore.  Guess what?!?  My parents just sent me a letter telling me that my dad got transferred and we're moving!!!!!!!  Isn't that great!!  Guess where?!?  To the UK BABY!!!!!!! I'm so excited, I'll be leaving Beauxbatons and going to Hogwarts.  Don't get me wrong, I love Beauxbatons, but all the girls here aren't genuine, they only like me because I'm 'popular'.  Yeah right.  Anyways, I can't wait to meet you in person.  We're going to be the best of friends, I can just feel it.  (just like how my grandma "feels it in her bones" when a big snowstorm is coming, hehe)  I'm really excited, I'm gonna be sorted before I come, so I hope I'll be sorted into Gryffindor.  Really excited can't wait to meet you!!!!! Au Revoir!!**_

~*Bella*~

A/N: sorry if that was a really bad intro but I didn't wanna make it too short so I'll give you 2 chapters in one.  

FYI:  I'm not gonna give a description of Lily, Bella, James, Sirius, Remus or Peter.  I really suck at descriptions and reading it will make you wanna chuck your comp out the window.  Oh, and if you haven't figured it out Bella is Lily's popular pen pal from Beauxbatons.  They've never met before in person, yet they know almost everything about each other.  Also, Lily and Petunia are actually friends _GASP!!!!_

Part 2:  Introductions  

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound…  _

_                                    -Avril Lavigne_

            Lily Evans sat nervously at the Gryffindor table listening to the claps of thunder outside of Hogwarts which could also be viewed on the ceiling.  Of course she usually didn't eat there during dinner.  Oh no, the kitchens were much more comfortable.  That is unless the Marauders (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew) were eating in there.  Today was special though, for Hogwarts was getting an exchange student, a very odd and not to mention rare happening indeed.  And according to Sirius Black's cousin, (who also just happens to be the Bertha Jorkins of Beauxbatons) this girl was the most popular student at Beauxbatons, even though she's only a 6th year.  Sure enough, word had spread around Hogwarts and everyone was excited to meet the new girl.  Yet no one was as excited as Lily Evans.  She was to meet her pen pal of 2 years.  They were really good friends and sometimes Arabella Figg was the only person who kept Lily from going insane.  

            Lily couldn't do anything but pick at her food while everyone else chattered excitedly talking about what the new exchange student would be like.  Of course none louder than the Marauders, who in the spirit of the occasion turned Snape and Malfoy into beret wearing French speaking students.  Lily was snapped out of reverie by Dumbledore announcing, 

            "Well it seems as if our exchange student has arrived."

            Sure enough when everyone turned their heads to the front doors, they were opened by a large wet man (whom we all know as Hagrid) and a soaking girl who looked like a doll next to this humongous man.  The petite brunette looked around with her large honey eyes.  She was certainly pretty.  This could be testified by the many boys she walked by as she approached the table where the teachers were sitting at.  

"Yes, it's a pleasure to have you here Ms. Figg."  Dumbledore beamed as he shook her hands, and then turned back to rest of the Great Hall, 

"Ms.  Figg has already been sorted into Gryffindor, she will be joining us as a 6th year prefect.  I hope that you will all do your best to make her feel welcome here at Hogwarts."

            She headed back over to the Gryffindor and didn't immediately sit down.  She scanned the table closely.  At first, Lily was sure that Bella missed her as did most people.  But then Bella broke out into a smile and sat right next to Lily.  Lily broke out into a grin.  Sure enough, when everyone began to lose interest in Bella, she said to Lily, 

"You didn't think I'd miss you did you?"

Lily smiled serenely to herself.  

A/N:  I thought that was a good place to stop don't you?  I just finished all my finals so I barely have any homework, so hopefully you'll be getting more soon.  It's almost Christmas!!!  Which sucks because, I wanna keep up to date in this fanfic, so I have a lot to cram into this before, the Christmas chapter.  I have 2 things to ask you people.  (1) Would anyone like to be my beta-reader?  I really need one!!! (2) Is the formatting good or really weird? Would do u want me 2 change it?  What do you want me to do to it? 

Btw, if you haven't read the work of Madame Snuffles and Rinoa, what are you waiting for!!!!!  Go, now!!!!!!  But before you do that, R&R.  you know you wanna…

                                                                                    ~*lilygurl88*~


End file.
